Let Me Know You
by Real-ChanTObaeK
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP!] Byun Baekhyun penasaran dengan teman sekelasnya, Park Chanyeol si pangeran misterius.Karena itu, Baekhyun secara diam – diam mengikuti Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang tahu. Itulah awalnya untuk dia mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh. Please RnR. DLDR. (EXO - ChanBaek - Chanyeol & Baekhyun) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 (Prolog)

_**Park Chanyeol...**_

Si Pangeran Misterius

Si Tampan, juga Menawan

Apa aku benar menyukainya?

Ah tidak– tidak, aku tidak yakin

Hah.. aku benar – benar mengikutinya

A-apa yang dia lakukan?!

Diaa...

Sedang apa kau disana? Mengintipiku?!

Apa kau mau mengurusnya denganku?

A-aku..

Terima kasih, kau mau membantuku...

Aku senang bersama kalian!

C-chanyeol menciumku? Astaga!

Heum... kau manis!

J-jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, ya?

Sepertinya kau salah paham...

Jawab aku! Apa semua itu benar?!

Maaf, tapi itulah kenyataannya

Kau bodoh! A-aku mencintaimu!

 _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..._

 _Sungguh.._

Apa kau-...

Tentu saja, bodoh!

Ini penggantiku...

Aku tidak mau!

Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu aku, ya...

Cepat kembali, Park Chanyeol...

 _Hiks...Hiks... A-aku..._

 _Mencintaimu..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa boleh aku mengenalmu?_

 _Si Pangeran Misterius..._

 _Dengan penuh teka – teki_

 _._

 ** _Park Chanyeol..._**

 _Dia tampan, dan juga menawan_

 _Kurasa, dia juga pendiam dan tidak begitu perduli dengan sekitarnya_

 _Begitulah sosoknya bagiku._

.

.

LET ME KNOW YOU

Chapter 1

By Real-ChanTObaeK

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

Note : Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melanjutkannya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan fav di prolog kemarin. Mohon kerja samanya yah... don't forget for give me some review.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ENJOY~

THANK YOU~~ *muahh*

.

.

"Baek, Byun Baek!". Kyungsoo kesal dibuatnya. Berkali – kali dia memanggil sahabatnya itu, tapi yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak merespon. Tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo jengah, dan berniat ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun itu.

"Y-ya Kyungsoo?". Baekhyun menoleh perlahan kearah sahabatnya dan tersenyum canggung, setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap curiga pada Baekhyun. "Kau memperhatikannya lagi ya?!"

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "T- tidak, kok"

"Huh? Kau berbohong, Byun Baek". Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Baekhyun. "Katakan sejujurnya!"

Baekhyun pasrah dan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku hanya sedikit memperhatikannya...". Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelahnya.

"Sedikit, katamu?! Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Kyungsoo... ayo pulang". Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, dibelakangnya.

:

:

Sedikit cerita mengenai kedua namja yang sama mungilnya itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jika dilengkapi dengan marga mereka, menjadi Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sekelas di tingkat tiga History High School. Juga bertetangga, membuat mereka mau tak mau menjadi akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sering dikira sebagai saudara, tapi sangat berlawanan. Mulai dari sifatnya, kepribadiannya, juga kebiasaan – kebiasaan lainnya. Contohnya, seperti Kyungsoo yang pintar memasak, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sangat teliti sedangkan Baekhyun bisa sangat ceroboh. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Stroberi sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Dan juga masih banyak hal yang lainnya. Tapi... dengan perbedaan – perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan mereka. Kedua makhluk ini akan saling melengkapi dan menutupi kekurangan dengan kelebihan yang lainnya. Intinya, mereka akan bersama apapun yang terjadi...

Kedua orang tua mereka juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing, sehingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan semacamnya.

Pada awalnya semua biasa saja... naik ke tingkat tiga, mengenal teman baru, dan lainnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru saling mengenal. Dengan sifat Baekhyun yang easy going, membuat mereka cepat dekat. Setelah satu bulan melakukan aktivitas sekolah yang membosankan, saat itulah semuanya terasa berbeda. Sebenarnya, bagi Baekhyun sih...

:

:

Kelas Baekhyun kedatangan siswa baru. Si namja misterius, _Park Chanyeol..._

Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol adalah seorang yang pendiam dan bicara jika perlu saja. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang spesial dari Chanyeol. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun seakan terpesona, dan tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatian darinya adalah... _Matanya_... ya, mata Chanyeol indah. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Mereka bahkan belum pernah mengobrol atau hanya saling bertegur sapa, Chanyeol itu penyendiri...

Dia penuh misteri, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan sosoknya.

' _Apa... cuma aku ya?'_

 _Yang berpikir ingin mengetahui rahasianya... dan mengenalnya lebih dekat?_

:

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun sering memperhatikan Chanyeol. Saat olahraga, istirahat, pulang sekolah, bahkan saat jam pelajaran. Seperti sekarang ini...

Bukannya memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kim Sonsaengnim, pada jam terakhir dikelasnya. Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol –yang duduk berjarak dua bangku didepannya– dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, terpatri di wajahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tingkah aneh Baekhyun, mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Kalau dilihat, Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat tidak waras. Tentu saja Kyungsoo dapat sangat jelas melihatnya, dia duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Terkadang sahabatnya ini tersenyum atau terkekeh pelan tidak jelas, tapi kemudian dia memasang wajah sedihnya sambil melamun memikirkan sesuatu, dan kembali lagi tersenyum setelahnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Astaga...

:

:

Terus saja begitu sampai akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kekhawatirannya. Tapi Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menoleh berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Setelah sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan aksi melamunnya. "Y-ya Kyungsoo?". Baekhyun menoleh perlahan, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

Kyungsoo dengan kesal bertanya pada Baekhyun, jika dia memperhatikan Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun akan menjawab tidak, tapi Kyungsoo lebih tahu jika sahabatnya itu berbohong. Jelas – jelas Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol sejak satu jam terakhir pelajaran, dan Kyungsoo lihat itu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya sedikit memperhatikannya...". Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelahnya. Ha. Apa Kyungsoo bilang? Benar, kan? Baekhyun benar – benar tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong, apalagi padanya!

Setelah dipikir – pikir, mungkin tak apa menggoda Baekhyun sedikit saja... "Sedikit, katamu?! Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo lihat Baekhyun menjadi lebih gugup sekarang. "Terserah apa katamu, Kyungsoo... ayo pulang". Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karenanya. Dia sudah baik menunggu Baekhyun, kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang ditinggalkan?. "Ya! Baekhyun, tunggu aku!". Kyungsoo berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya keluar kelas mereka.

:

:

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka, yang bersebelahan lebih jelasnya. Mereka memang berjalan, saat berangkat ke sekolah, atau pulang ke rumah. Jarak rumah dan sekolah mereka sangat dekat, hanya kurang lebih sekitar satu kilometer. Ya, mungkin cukup jauh, tapi mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa... biarkanlah...

Mereka saling terdiam, entah kenapa. Tidak ada yang memulai bercerita seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam saja, mendadak begini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Baekhyun hanya sedikit canggung saja, karena masalah 'Ketahuan Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol'. Dia jadi tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu sangat memalukan. Yah...walaupun Kyungsoo sudah seperti keluarga baginya, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja malu padanya. Baekhyun memang sering memperhatikan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari itu sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara keduanya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berjalan tepat disampingnya. "Kau tahu, Baek?"

Baekhyun balik melihat Kyungsoo dengan raut heran di wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?". Ujar Kyungoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jatuh cinta? Siapa?". Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, kau! Siapa lagi?!". Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Dengan siapa?". Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Astaga, Byun Baek!". Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi _lola_ begini... /Kyungsoo dan author pun jadi emosi sendiri/-gak deng/

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya panjang. Kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Baekhyun. "Kau!... jatuh cinta pada _Park Chanyeol_ , kan?!"

"Astaga, Soo... t-tentu saja tidak!". Baekhyun mengelak. Jelas sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus memperhatikannya, Baek?!". Wajah Kyungsoo sampai memerah karena emosinya. "A- aku hanya mengaguminya, itu saja!". Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengalihkan wajahmu dariku, Baek!". "Kau benar menyukainya, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "A- aku..."

' _Apa benar aku menyukainya?'_. Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, gugup.

Setelahnya, namja mungil berambut coklat emas itu menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri berulang kali. _'Ah tidak – tidak, aku tidak yakin'._

Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungoo bingung melihat tingkahnya. "Baek, ada apa?". Kyungsoo berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelahan. "Tidak, t-tidak ada apa – apa..."

:

:

:

 _Aku...tidak mungkin menyukainya_

 _Si Pangeran Misterius,_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Tidak mungkin..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah... kelas hari ini selesai, kalian boleh pulang". Kim Saem pun membereskan barang – nya dan keluar dari kelas. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mulai memasukkan buku – buku dan perlengkapannya ke dalam tas. "Huft... sepi jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disini"- Baekhyun sedikit berbisik, kemudian berjalan menuju loker buku dikelasnya.

 _By the way_ , Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi, semoga dia baik – baik saja. Jangan lupakan, jika Baekhyun kesepian tidak ada sahabatnya ini. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak punya teman atau apa... tapi dua orang ini kan, memang selalu bersama setiap saat. Dan juga Kyungsoo yang selalu mengoceh saat jam istirahat. Belum lagi hanya Kyungsoo yang rumahnya sejalan dengannya. Jadi, berhubung Baekhyun sedikit -hanya sedikit lohh- merindukan sahabatnya, mungkin ia akan ke rumah Kyungsoo setelah ini. Ya, mungkin.

:

:

Setelah urusannya selesai dengan loker buku berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit motif bunga dibagian pojok atas, Baekhyun menutup lokernya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun ia terkejut sesaat kemudian.

Ditambah lagi, volume matanya yang bertambah besar karena dugaannya itu benar. Jika, namja yang berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah itu adalah si _Pangeran Misterius..._

Ya, _Park Chanyeol_.

.

.

LET ME KNOW YOU

Chapter 2

By Real-ChanTObaeK

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ENJOY~

THANK YOU~~ *muahh*

.

.

"Hah...aku benar – benar mengikutinya". Baekhyun tak henti – henti merutuki kebodohannya, karena mengikuti Chanyeol yang entah ingin kemana. "Apa yang kau lakukan Byun?! Kau harusnya pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, bukannya mengikutinya!"- rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana, saat pertama kali melihatnya. Baekhyun begitu saja berpikir jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan, benar saja. Itu memang Park Chanyeol, namja yang selalu dia perhatikan akhir – akhir ini. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang namun tetap menawan, punggungnya tegap dan kakinya jenjang. Rambut yang cokelat gelap menambah kesan tampan padanya. Benar – benar begitu sempurna!

Bahkan, Baekhyun hapal semuanya. Dia sempat terkejut karena dugaannya benar. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia terus mengikuti Chanyeol sampai taman belakang sekolah. Tapi, untung saja Baekhyun tidak ketahuan dan dianggap sebagai orang aneh, dan yang lebih parah sebagai stalker. Baekhyun sangat benci panggilan itu.

Asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun sembunyi dibalik dinding sejak tadi. Dia tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana. Setelahnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke semak – semak dipojok taman dan membungkuk. Baekhyun menjadi bingung dibuatnya. "A-apa yang dia lakukan?!".

Baekhyun hanya melihat sedikit kepala Chanyeol dari sini karena tertutup oleh daun – daun. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Chanyeol di semak – semak itu?"- ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Meoow~"

Eh? Dia bersama...

"Kucing?!". Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak karena terkejut. Dan Chanyeol melihatnya! Astaga Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun! Apa yang harus Baekyun lakukan sekarang?!

Dengan refleks Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan ia melihat Chanyeol bangkit dengan seekor kucing berwarna putih ditangannya. "Sedang apa kau disana? Mengintipiku?!". Chanyeol menatapnya. Duh... Baekhyun jadi gugup, kan.

"A- aku tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Ya, benar begitu!". Baekhyun tertawa canggung setelahnya.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun menghela napas lega dan mengangguk. "Tapi, karena kau sudah terlanjur melihat. Apa kau ingin menemaniku? Lagipula kita sekelas, bukan?" Chanyeol keluar dari semak – semak itu dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"A-apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja". Chanyeol kemudian duduk di bangku taman dengan kucing itu dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengikuti Chanyeol, duduk di bangku taman. "Apa kau mau mengurusnya denganku?" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala sang kucing.

"Eh?!" Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. "Maksudmu?".

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat kucing itu setara dengan wajahnya. "Aku ingin mengurusnya, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Jadi, kupikir jika ada orang lain, akan lebih mudah merawatnya" jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, disampingnya.

"A- aku...". Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Kenapa Chanyeol dengan mudah berbicara dengannya? Seakan mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka saja tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. "Tidak apa, jika kau menolak"- ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak – tidak, aku mau! Tentu saja!" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum.

"Eumm... terima kasih, kalau begitu" Chanyeol kemudian melepas si kucing dari pangkuannya. Sesaat si kucing berlari – lari kesana kemari dengan lucunya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau jadi senang dan melupakan kecanggungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Dia... lucu sekali" Baekhyun bergumam. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat itu aku melihatnya menggigil kedinginan di pojok taman, karena hujan deras. Kebetulan aku ada disini saat itu, aku tak bisa pulang karena tidak membawa payung. Jadi, aku menolongnya". Chanyeol dengan serius menceritakannya.

"Sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, menengoknya disini sepulang sekolah". Chanyeol melanjutkannya.

' _pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya, aku selalu pulang lebih dulu bersama Kyungsoo'_ \- ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Saat ini, aku telah menemukan satu rahasia pada si Pangeran Misterius. _Dia adalah orang yang baik dan suka menolong, juga menyukai kucing_. _**Rahasia apa lagi yang akan kutemukan, ya?**_

"Astaga... aku bahkan belum tahu namamu. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau?". Dia menjulurkan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku? Kita sekelas, bukan?" Baekhyun terkekeh setelahnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia salah tingkah. "Maaf, kau tahu. Aku hanya– "

"Ya.. aku mengerti. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Kali ini Baekhyun yang menjulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. "Senang berkenalan denganmu"

:

:

"Jadi, besok sore kau ada waktu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk pun, menoleh. "Sepertinya. Ada apa?".

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko hewan. Kau mau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Ah! Ini rumahku, Yeol. Terima kasih telah mengantarku".

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapinya. "Tidak masalah, Baekki. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku karena membuatmu pulang selarut ini".

Baekki? Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas hanya karena mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke rumah sekarang" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong pundak Chanyeol.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak mau berpindah dari tempatnya. "Tidak sampai kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan sedikit mendorongnya. "Masuklah"

"Sampai bertemu besok sore, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun, seraya berjalan pulang.

Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Dan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun sempat bergumam..

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu manis padaku, Park Chanyeol?".

 _-Kurasa aku menemukan rahasia lainnya. Dia begitu manis dan gentle-_ Jangan lupakan senyumannya. Begitu- membuat wajahku memanas seketika dan tubuhku seakan meleleh. Sungguh.

 _ **Astaga, Park Chanyeol... kurasa aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu.**_

:

:

"Do Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun sudah berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo, dan dengan tidak sopannya ia memanggil Kyungsoo sangat keras dengan suara menggelegarnya.

Tak lama yang dipanggil pun muncul dengan piyama abu – abu melekat ditubuhnya. "Kau berisik sekali, Baekhyun. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan didepan rumahku selarut ini?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Harusnya kau senang, sahabatmu datang ingin menjenguk. Kau sakit, kan? Atau..." ucapnya seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun begitu saja. "Aishh! aku tidak sakit"

Wajah Baekhyun horror seketika. "Kalau begitu, kau habis _enaena_ dengan Jongin. Ya kan? Apa itu benar? Astaga! Jadi benar ya! Kalian melakukannya dimana, huh? JAWAB AKU, SOO!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya ini pasti sudah tidak waras. Kyungsoo kenal Jongin saja TIDAK! ASTAGA!

"Aku tidak sakit, Byun Baek!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke dalam kamarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Kau akan membuat tetangga kita mengamuk, jika aku tetap membiarkanmu berdiri didepan sana".

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo rasanya benar – benar ingin menelan Baekhyun hidup – hidup sekarang juga. "Ada apa denganmu, huh?!" Kyungsoo sudah sangat frustasi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku malas saja. Walaupun aku masuk, kau akan lebih memilih pangeranmu daripada aku" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Siapa pangeranku, Soo?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Siapa lagi?"

"..."

"Kau lupa ingatan, ya? Kurasa kau yang sebenarnya sakit disini"

"Astaga... aku lupa akan hal itu" Baekhyun memerah sendiri.

"Hal apa? Tunggu – tunggu..." Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Setahun lalu, Baekhyun pernah seperti ini. Sahabatnya ini pernah berperilaku layaknya orang yang tidak waras selama beberapa jam. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, dan mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada aktor di televisi. Apa? Jatuh cinta? Apa jangan – jangan...

"AHA! Kau sudah sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol, ya?" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berdiri diatas ranjangnya. *author: astaga,soo -_-*

Baekhyun menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. "Tidak"

"Hhmm... coba kutebak. Kau baru saja diantar pulang oleh Park Chanyeol, ya kan?" Kyungsoo mencolek – colek dagu Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk.

"Iya... eh? Tidak kok!"

"Hahaha! Kau tidak bisa mengelak, Byun! Karena aku melihat semuanya. Kau bahkan merona karena dia bersikap manis padamu" Kyungsoo benar – benar memojokkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baiklah... kau tidak pernah meleset, Do Kyungsoo. A- aku.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal Kyungsoo. "jatuh cinta dengan Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sangat pelan, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar, Baek. Ulangi sekali lagi" Kyungsoo pikir, dia masih ingin menggoda sahabatnya sedikit.

"Aku. Jatuh. Cinta" Baekhyun menekan setiap kata dikalimat yang diucapkannya. "Puas kau?"

"Ha, begitu dong! Baekhyun jatuh cinta! Pada Park Chanyeol! Aku turut senang mendengarnya Baek!" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Diam kau! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo menghentikkan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau meminta saran dariku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Saran?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian dia menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Ya. Bukannya kau dan Chanyeol besok sore akan berkencan?"

Baekhyun mematung seketika ditempatnya. "Oh My God..."

:

:

:

 _Baiklah..._

 _Aku akan mengakui perasaanku,_

 _Bahwa aku telah_ _ **jatuh cinta**_ _padamu._

 _ **Park Chanyeol...**_

 _Pangeran Misteriusku._

:

:

:

Noteku : Hayyyyyy~~ I'm Back! Long Time No See~

Maaf ya, lama banget nggak apdet. Laptopku rusak... padahal disitu banyak harta berharga lohh, syedihh dehh. Jadi aku mendadak galau dan kehilangan mood buat lanjutin, juga karena bingung mau nulis dimana. Tapi, untung aja semua ada hikmahnya. Aku bisa ngetik di laptop ayahku dan begitu selesai langsung buru – buru aku post. Maaf ya sekali lagi. Dan terima kasih yang sudah review kemaren, dan aku gak bisa balas satu – satu. Hehe.

Di chap ini Baekhyun udh sadar *aseek* kalo dia suka sama chanyeol. Terus bener gak ya besok bakalan jadi kencan? Padahal kan Cuma ke toko hewan... wkwkwk

Ohya, kira – kira siapa nama kucing putihnya yaa? Kalo ada yang punya saran boleh tinggalkan dikotak review. Mau cewe atau cowo, terserah deh.

Kalo penasaran, tinggalkan review kalian setelah membaca yaaa... maaf kalo cerita nya absurd, oke?

Okeeelah kalau begitu, ditunggu kelanjutannya yah!

Bye, xoxo~!


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun kembali menatap cermin _full-body_ dihadapannya. Merapihkan rambut _dark brown_ nya berulang kali, juga mengecek wajahnya yang kelewat cantik itu. Ia sudah terlihat lebih manis dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna navy polos dan celana jeans hitam yang dipilihnya setelah sekian lama berpikir apa yang harus dikenakannya sore hari ini.

Tak lupa Baekhyun memakai parfum dan _lip balm_ favoritnya yang beraroma khas stoberi itu. Dengan telaten ia menyemprotkan perfum ke segala bagian tubuhnya, berharap jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan sedikit pun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengoleskan _lip balm_ di bibir _cherry_ -nya. Dia tersenyum puas setelahnya, Baekhyun merasa semuanya telah cukup.

Oh, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang membantunya banyak hal hari ini. Penampilan Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki adalah saran dari Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo senang sahabatnya itu akan berkencan, setidaknya itu anggapan Kyungsoo, karena menurut Baekhyun ini bukanlah sebuah kencan melainkan hanya acara mari-menemani-si pangeran misterius-ke-toko-hewan, tidak lebih. Tapi toh, Kyungsoo tidak peduli tentang itu semua. Mereka pergi bersama dan itu artinya adalah sebuah kencan.

Ya, sore itu telah tiba. _**Kencan**_ mereka.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah terlihat sempurna di matanya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat sahabatnya bahkan terlihat begitu gugup saat ini. Ketika Baekhyun tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jantung nya serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi dua kali.

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ sudah datang.

.

.

LET ME KNOW YOU

Chapter 3

By Real-ChanTObaeK

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ENJOY~

THANK YOU~~ *muahh*

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat dirinya membuka pintu adalah senyuman menawan dari lelaki jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya melangkah keluar dari kediamannya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jins, walau sederhana tapi percayalah itu sangat cocok untuknya. Chanyeol membawa sebuah tas cukup besar yang digantungkan pada lengan kananya, Baekhyun baru sadar setelah melihat lebih dekat bahwa di dalam tas berwarna biru tua itu terdapat sang kucing putih yang mungil dari taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Chanyeol. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo repot sekali dan bertingkah tidak jelas" Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol dan menatapnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tak apa, Baek. Aku belum lama sampai"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu... tunggu apa lagi?" ucapnya.

"Ayo pergi.." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat. Tanpa diketahui, hal itu membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan terasa ingin pecah karena berdetak begitu kencang. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu – kupu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin segera berlari kencang untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi ia tahu, itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Setelah berjalan sekitar kurang lebih dua menit, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan-yang tak lain adalah stasiun. Mereka menunggu kereta untuk datang setelah membeli tiket untuk dua orang. Baekhyun terkejut setelah melihat banyak kerumunan orang di tempat ini, dan ia segera tersadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dimana tak heran jika semua orang ingin pergi ke tempat manapun yang mereka inginkan. Bersama keluarga ataupun dengan teman. Tetapi, sejujurnya ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun hadapi. Berdesak – desakkan dan terhimpit didalam kereta dan belum lagi bau – bau menjijikkan yang akan tercium. Oh ayolah, itu sangat terdengar buruk. Baekhyun benci ini.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya menghela napas dengan kasar dan kemudian lelaki itu mendengus sebal. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Tak lama kereta yang mereka tunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang, orang – orang yang juga menunggu mulai masuk kedalan kereta dengan langkah terburu – buru, sepertinya mereka memlliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu tidak ingin kehabisan tempat duduk. Karena kursi yang berderet di sisi kiri dan kanan itu adalah tempat yang paling nyaman saat kereta mulai berjalan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka- para penumpang kereta, tentu saja.

Namun apa daya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menerima kekecewaan karena mereka harus berdiri selama perjalanan nanti. Belum lagi mereka benar – benar di bagian pinggir, di depan pintu yang akan tebuka tepat apabila kereta sedang berhenti. Sial- pikir mereka. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah sangat penuh dan sesak, bahkan jarak satu orang dengan yang lain sangat dekat. Baekhyun merasa pengap dan kekurangan pasokan udara untuk bernapas saat ia rasa kereta mulai berjalan menuju tujuan mereka.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk melindungi kucing mungil nya dari segerombol penumpang di kereta ini. Ia memeluk tas biru tuanya di bagian depan tubuhnya dengan erat dan terus memastikan bahwa sang kucing tidak terjepit atau bahkan kekurangan oksigen. Disaat dia telah merasa posisinya sudah benar dan si kucing akan baik – baik saja, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun seketika menoleh dan terlihat sedikit raut kebingungan di wajahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Berbaliklah Baek. Menghadap kearahku" bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekyun. Lelaki yang bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk kemudian segera menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Jadi, posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan dengan tas biru tua Chanyeol yang berisi kucing mungil itu sebagai pemisah jarak di antara mereka.

Jarak dari arah rumah Baekhyun ke toko hewan tujuan mereka sebenarnya hanya dua puluh menit. Namun entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan keadaan di sekitar mereka tidak membantu sama sekali. Orang – orang berhimpitan dan berdesak – desakkan, dan ketika guncangan datang yang entah dari mana asalnya itu terjadi. Para penumpang bodoh itu- menurut Baekhyun, akan mulai terhuyung – huyung dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terjatuh. Dan setiap hal itu terjadi juga, Chanyeol selalu bertingkah seolah melindungi Baekhyun dan kucing mungilnya untuk tidak terhimpit kearah pintu kereta. Atau memang itulah yang pria jangkung itu lakukan. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti orang idiot, Chanyeol berjarak dekat sekali dengannya akibat dari apa yang dia lakukan, bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Wajahnya memanas. Dan itu memalukan.

Dan tepat saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terkekeh dihadapannya, ia tahu lelaki itu mungkin menyadari wajahnya yang merona hebat itu. " _Aigoo~_ wajahmu merah sekali, Baek" Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum, dan Baekhyun benar – benar mematung di tempatnya. "Ah... Y- yeol, aku—"

"Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih manis" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengacak asal rambut Baekhyun. Ayolah Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan _malah_ semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin meleleh saja. Dan benar saja, wajah Baekhyun semakin merona bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Tetapi kemudian, Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap lekat Baekhyun yang telah mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kau... baik – baik saja kan?" kalau Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, terdapat kekhawatiran di dalam nada bicaranya. "Ya, aku baik – baik saja" jawab Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah yang dialihkan. Belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara, suaranya sudah terpotong dengan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak akibat suara wanita dari pemberitahuan itu, karena tentu saja dia sibuk untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdemo itu. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" sahut Chanyeol. Setelahnya pintu dibelakang Baekhyun terbuka secara otomatis. Dengan tangan yang saling terpaut, mereka segera keluar dari kereta sebelum pintu tertutup.

:

:

 _Kring~_

Bunyi dering bel memasuki pendengaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat masuk ke dalam toko bernama _'The Pets'_ ini dengan penuh semangat. Setelah keluar dari stasiun, mereka berjalan kurang lebih lima menit menuju toko yang berdominasi warna _pink_ dengan hiasan menggantung yang menggemaskan. Dan lima menit itu pula Baekhyun tak mampu menatap Chanyeol, ia bahkan hanya mengangguk ketika Chanyeol bertanya sesuatu padanya. Baekhyun gugup dan malu, tentu saja. Dia merona hebat, tapi sekali lagi itu membuat Chanyeol _makin_ menggodanya. Alasannya adalah karena selama lima menit itu juga Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Apalagi ketika mereka memasuki jalan dengan kerumunan orang banyak, Chanyeol tak segan untuk melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun untuk beralih menarik lelaki mungil itu agar lebih dekat padanya. Baekhyun dibuat semakin nge- _fly_ ketika Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangannya dan berkata tepat di telinga kanannya. Baekhyun masih ingat jelas bagaimana suara _husky_ -nya itu terdengar. _"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka". 'Tidak ingin aku terluka? Kau bahkan membuat jantung ku bertambah parah'_ —batin Baekhyun saat itu. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan ketika menyadari Chanyeol bersikap tenang sekali dan bahkan seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa setelah melakukan itu. Dan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun kembali menghela napas nya karena kelegaan yang melandanya. Saat Chanyeol mangatakan bahwa mereka telah sampai.

Ketika Chanyeol mendorong pintu toko dengan tangannya, dan terlihat _lah_ bagaimana rupa bagian dalam toko ini. Tak jauh beda dengan luarnya, bagian dalam juga di dominasi warna _pink_. Sangat manis, tak heran jika toko ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit bagi pencinta hewan—itu kata Chanyeol. Di pinggir nya terdapat rak – rak yang berisi kantong – kantong makanan para berbagai hewan, dari yang kecil sampai besar. Kemudian ada beberapa lemari yang entah-apa-isinya di berbagai sudut ruangan. Lalu, di bagian pojoknya terdapat lemari tak berpintu yang sangat besar berisikan kandang atau tempat tidur untuk hewan. Di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat meja besar yang di atasnya ada bermacam – macam aksesoris yang lucu dengan berbagai model dan warna, seperti kalung, gelang, atau bahkan mainan karet. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya.

Tetapi kemudian seorang wanita berpakaian seragam yang persis seperti pegawai lainnya, menghampiri mereka dan bertanya apakah ada yang bisa dibantu. Lalu, setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan beberapa _nama_ yang dia perlukan. Pegawai itu mengambil apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi dan dia menaruhnya di semacam sebuah, keranjang. Baekhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan sebelum Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya.

"Eum... Baek, apa menurutmu kita perlu membelikan _dia_ tempat tidur?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian menjawab. "Boleh saja. Aku yang pilihkan, ya?" belum Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan kearah tempat _benda_ itu berada. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Kemarilah, Yeol". Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghampirinya setelah dia memberikan kucing putihnya pada seorang pemuda bername-tag Minseok.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemuda itu membawa si kucing masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu berwarna krem, mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kemana dia membawa _nya_ pergi?" sahut Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Tempat perawatan. Kemana lagi memangnya?" jawabnya dengan sedikit kekehan di akhirnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Arraseo... jadi yang mana? _Putih_ , _peach_ , atau _soft pink_?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk tiga tempat tidur kecil yang letaknya berdampingan itu. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Yang mana yang lebih kau sukai?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Aku bertanya padamu, kan?" celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sebal padanya, tersenyum kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Baiklah, Baek. Bagaimana dengan _soft pink_? Itu akan cocok dengan Becky"

"Baekki? Kenapa menggunakan namaku?" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh. "Ohh.. tidak – tidak. Bukan Baekki, tapi Becky". Chanyeol melihat raut bingung di wajah Baekhyun. "B-E-C-K-Y. Berbeda, kan?" sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Jadi, dia saja yang begitu percaya diri bahwa si kucing mungil itu diberi nama seperti dirinya? Astaga. Itu buruk, yeah. Tentu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia Becky dan kau Baekki. Bukankah itu manis?" Chanyeol mengucapkan kedua nama itu dengan nada yang serupa, tapi Baekhyun paham. "Dan kalian berdua adalah milikku" lanjut Chanyeol dengan volume sangat kecil. Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. "Uh? Apa?" ucap Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan sedikit rona kemerahan yang menghiasi di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Jadi, _soft pink_ tak apa kan Baekki~?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengambil benda yang dimaksud. "Ya. T-terserah kau saja" jawab Baekhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja. Kemana _pun_. Asal tidak dekat Chanyeol,

' _Apa – apaan itu, eoh? Kalian berdua adalah_ _ **milikku**_ _? Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu barusan?'_ –batin Baekhyun. Dia mendengarnya, tapi tidak jelas. Baekhyun harap ia hanya salah dengar. Ya, ia salah dengar. Pasti.

:

:

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdiri berdampingan dan di depan mereka terpampang sebuah lapangan luas yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau segar. Entah apa namanya, tapi yang mereka katakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempat ini adalah sebuah taman bermain, atau semacamnya. Yang tentu saja untuk hewan. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menyetujuinya ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya ke tempat aneh tapi tak begitu buruk ini. Tidak ada yang spesial ataupun aneh sebenarnya. Baekhyun juga heran kenapa ia menyebut tempat ini aneh. Yah. Sudahlah. Lapangan itu hanya terdapat beberapa pohon yang cukup rindang dan tepat dibawahnya ada sebuah kursi panjang berwarna coklat di setiap masing – masing pohon. Ahh, juga ada banyak pipa – pipa besar yang sepertinya diletakkan asal oleh entah-siapa. Dari yang Baekhyun lihat, pipa itu digunakan para hewan untuk bermain. Mereka berlari – lari kesana-kemari kemudian masuk ke dalam pipa, lalu keluar dari sisi yang satunya. _Pilihan yang bagus_ —pikir Baekhyun. Sederhana, namun berguna.

Sebenarnya wanita bernama Sunny yang tak lain adalah pegawai dari toko hewan itulah yang memberitahu mereka tentang taman bermain ini. Dia mengatakan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya bahwa taman bermain ini baru dibuka dua hari lalu dan dapat digunakan secara bebas tanpa dipungut biaya sepeser pun. Jadi kemudian saat mereka melangkah keluar dari toko itu dan Baekhyun mendengar suara dering bel lagi setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol mengajaknya kesana. Lelaki jangkung itu berkata bahwa mungkin taman itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Dan dengan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyetujui nya. Astaga, dia bahkan tak percaya mampu berkata _iya_ saat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diatas rerumputan. Chanyeol meintipkan Becky pada Baekhyun setelah mengatakan ia ingin membeli minuman dan makanan ringan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian beralih mengambil Becky dari pelukan Chanyeol. Kemudian lelaki jangkung itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, atau setidaknya berdua. Dengan Becky.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin sembari menunggu Chanyeol kembali, ia mengajak Becky jalan – jalan tidaklah buruk. Lagipula itu akan bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Baekhyun menatap Becky digenggaman kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum. "Becky, bagaimana dengan sedikit berkeliling?" ucapnya. Dan setelahnya dibalas dengan suara _meow_ -an dari Becky yang terdengar antusias. Sepertinya si kucing tidak keberatan.

Baekhyun membawa Becky ke sebuah pipa yang tak begitu besar untuk kucing seukurannya. Dia juga menemukan sebuah kayu kecil, yang kemudian digunakannya untuk mengajak bermain si kucing. Baekhyun membuat Becky berlarian dengan tak tentu arah, keluar-masuk pipa berukuran sedang itu entah yang keberapakali nya. Dia akan tertawa senang ketika melihat Becky terjatuh karena begitu semangat untuk meraih kayu kecil yang dipegang Baekhyun. Kalau dilihat – lihat, taman ini cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang membawa hewan peliharaan mereka ke tempat ini. Laki – laki atau perempuan, anak – anak, remaja, ataupun orang dewasa.

Tapi sesaat setelahnya, Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba – tiba Becky berlari entah-kemana menjauhi nya. Tentu saja Baekhyun panik. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kucing mungil itu. Becky adalah milik Chanyeol dan kesayangannya. Baekhyun harus mengejarnya. Dia berlari kecil mengejar Becky yang melompat – lompat dengan semangat, Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan karena banyak orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Untung saja Becky masih terlihat dipandangannya, kucing itu tidak berlari sekencang yang dia kira. Setelah beberapa detik dia berlari, Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Becky berlari kearah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan santai di tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya. Jadi, apa—Becky berlari kearah Chanyeol , berarti dia—sebelum sempat berhenti, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia jatuh. Tepat diatas _Park Chanyeol_. Bagus sekali. _Ha._

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur semuanya masih terkendali. Tidak seperti yang dipikirannya, dia akan jatuh dan menimpa Chanyeol kemudian mereka akan tanpa sengaja berciuman. Astaga, untung saja tidak seperti itu. Meraka berdua _masih_ saling terdiam. Posisi mereka _masih_ sama, dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatas Chanyeol yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya."T- tidak, Chanyeol. Aku—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih berada diatasnya dengan lekat. "Terima kasih, kau mau membantuku... Baekki" ucapnya seraya mengusap sisi kiri wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu tak bisa lagi menggambarkan se-merah apa wajahnya sekarang. "T-tak apa Yeol. Aku senang bersama kalian!" sahut Baekhyun yang kemudian diiringi tawa dengan kecanggungan.

Baekhyun semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, ketika dia merasa Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya –tangan yang satu _masih_ menahan tubuh mereka—kemudian mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya. Volume mata Baekhyun membesar, tentu saja dia terkejut. _Chanyeol menciumku? Astaga!_ —teriak Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun merasa matanya telah berkaca – kaca, semua yang Chanyeol lakukan membuatnya ingin menangis. Chanyeol sedikit melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil diatasnya melenguh. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol menarik dirinya menjauh, tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ketika Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan napas yang masih terengah - engah, dia melihat lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum tampan kearahya. "Heum... kau manis!" ucapnya seraya mengusap bibirnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Manis, Baek. Aku semakin menyukaimu..." lanjutnya, kemudian beralih mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang sudah memerah seirama dengan wajahnya yang merona menggunakan ibu jarinya juga. Saat itulah Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dan keras. Perutnya kembali dipenuhi kupu – kupu yang seolah menari – nari di dalamnya.

Dan saat itu juga. Dia menyadarinya.

Baekhyun benar – benar jatuh pada pesona _Pangeran Misterius_ nya. _**Park Chanyeol**_.

:

:

Baekhyun harus kembali menerima kekecewaannya karena saat ini ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya seorang diri. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika ia tak bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang perlu dia kerjakan. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja pada Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak padanya.

Jadi, setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kerumahnya untuk membantu merapihkan ruangan yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk si Becky tinggal beberapa minggu kedepan. Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan sikap yang biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apapun setelah yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang gugup dan malu setengah mati, dengan rona kemerahan tidak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan santai seperti sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega saat mengetahui kereta yang kali ini mereka naikki tidaklah penuh dan sesak. Mereka dapat tempat duduk berdampingan. Semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja, sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya mambuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak tak karuan ketika dia mengucapka dua kata pada Baekhyun. _"Aku mengantuk..."_ itu yang dikatakannya, tidak ada yang salah. Memang. Tapi yang salah adalah, ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya begitu saja di bahu kanan Baekhyun tanpa ragu dan permisi.

Hal yang mereka lakukan ketika sampai di rumah Chanyeol, tidak banyak. Hanya merapihkan ruangan tempat si Becky akan tinggal, kemudian membersihkannya hingga tidak ada debu lagi yang tersisa. Setelahnya, mereka menata dan menyusun barang – barang yang dibeli di toko hewan berdominasi pink itu. Disusun sedemikian rupa hingga mereka merasa puas. Pada akhirnya mereka makan malam dengan Chanyeol sebagai _chef_ mereka malam itu, Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa memasak. Tapi Chanyeol mengatakan, bahwa ia mau tak mau harus mampu melakukannya. Ahh ya, Chanyeol tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya yang tak begitu besar itu. Tempat nya sederhana namun begitu nyaman. Orang tua Chanyeol sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Dan seperti yang Chanyeol ceritakan ketika mereka berbincang di depan televisi di kamar Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi sebelum mereka mengobrol lebih banyak, ponsel Baekhyun berdering tanda bahwa ada telepon masuk. _Eomma_ -nya menelepon. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar _eomma_ -nya memarahinya karena tak kunjung pulang, dan ketika ia melihat jam dinding di pojok kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar seharusnya memang dia sudah berada di rumah, tidak biasanya ia pulang selarut itu. Disana tertulis, pukul sembilan malam.

:

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun sudah kurang lebih berjalan sekitar dua meter jauhnya dari rumah Chanyeol. Dia tersentak dan berhenti di pinggiran jalan. Dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia mencoba mengingatnya. Ponselnya. Ponselnya tertinggal di meja belajar di kamar Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun ingat. Ketika ia kembali mengecek dan merogoh saku celana dan kemejanya, Baekhyun tahu ponsel benar – benar tertinggal. Akhirnya dengan sedikit berlari – lari kecil, dia kembali kearah sebaliknya, arah rumah Chanyeol. Berharap ponsel nya memang tertinggal di rumah Chanyeol, tidak terjatuh ataupun dicuri.

Namun ketika jaraknya dengan pintu rumah Chanyeol yang bernomor _**27**_ itu hanya tinggal satu meter jauhnya, Baekhyun merasa hatinya hancur berkeping – keping, matanya telah bekaca – kaca, dan lututnya terasa lemas. Ketika melihat seorang wanita muda merangkul mesra pundak lelaki jangkung yang dicintainya.

' _J-jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, ya?'_

:

:

:

 _Apa maksudmu melakukan semuanya..._

 _Jika kau memiliki kekasih?_

 _Kau bodoh, Baekhyun._

 _Kau terlalu banyak berharap._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku terlanjur men_ _ **cinta**_ _imu..._

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _._

:

:

:

Author's note : Oh my god... aku minta maaf karena lama sekali update. Kalian tahu banyak kegiatan sekolah yang harus dijalani, belum lagi UAS. Jadi,yah begitulah. Aku belum punya waktu untuk mengetik. Jadi di liburan ini, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikannya. Maaf ya. Dan semoga kalian menyukainya. Chap ini sedikit lebih panjang. Hehe.

:

Siapakah sebenarnya wanita muda yang merangkul Chanyeol?

Kenapa juga Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, tapi kemudian bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa?

:

Kalo penasaran, tinggalkan review kalian setelah membaca yaaa... maaf kalo cerita nya absurd, oke?

Okeeelah kalau begitu, ditunggu kelanjutannya yah!

Bye, xoxo~!


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia menyadari air matanya telah mengalir melalui celah matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia ingin berbalik dan segera pergi dari sana, sebelum pada akhirnya dia merasa seseorang menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Tanpa berbalik pun, Baekhyun tahu itu adalah tangan Chanyeol. Dia dapat merasakannya. Tangan lelaki itu begitu hangat dan dapat menenangkan hatinya hanya karena menyentuh tubuhnya atau hanya karena menggenggam tangannya. Semakin ia ingin pergi menjauh, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu semakin terisak, bahunya bergetar menahan tangisannya. Hatinya terasa teriris, begitu perih dan sakit. Tapi kemudian, tiba – tiba Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik. "Sepertinya kau salah paham..." bisiknya. Setelahnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya ketika dia merasa tangisan Baekhyun telah mereda, kemudian ia menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau melakukan apa. Baekhyun hanya terlalu _shock_ dan otaknya _blank_. Ia merasa sangat malu karena sudah menangis di depan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Yeol. A- aku pasti telah mengganggumu, dan—"

"Tidak, Baekki. Dengarkan aku dulu..." ucap Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ia berharap Chanyeol benar bahwa dirinya salah paham dan dia akan mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol atas apa yang terjadi, dan Baekhyun harap itu adalah hal yang baik. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kearah wanita muda yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kegiatannya dengan Chanyeol. "Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis, Baekhyun. Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu sebelumnya bahwa aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Dan dialah orangnya. Dia _noona_ ku, Baek" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya berpijak, ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia sudah tidak menangis, sepenuhnya. Astaga, dia merasa bodoh. Jadi wanita ini adalah kakak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah salah paham. Lagipula, apa haknya untuk marah pada Chanyeol. Dia bukan siapa – siapa, dan itu adalah hak Chanyeol untuk dekat dengan siapa saja. Tetapi, setidaknya ada perasaan lega juga senang di dalam hati Baekhyun sekarang setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. "A- apa katamu, Yeol?" tanyanya, jelas sekali terlihat jika lelaki mungil itu terkejut. Disaat itulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun benar – benar berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu pada wanita yang sesungguhnya adalah kakaknya, bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis sesenggukkan seperti tadi. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah, melihat Baekhyun menangis adalah kelemahannya. Itu membuatnya seolah juga dapat merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Membuatnya merasa terluka. Ya, tentu saja ia tahu jika mereka bukan apa – apa dan tidak menjalin hubungan apapun, selain teman. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa khawatir begitu saja, entah mengapa ia juga tidak mengerti. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terluka, namun ia tersadar. Itu tidak mungkin, dan ia tidak bisa.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dari sudut matanya saat wanita muda yangtak lain adalah kakaknya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun seraya berkata. "Aku _noona_ nya Chanyeol. Park Yoora" ucapnya. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar kemudian membalas uluran tangan noona Chanyeol. "Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _noona_ " jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Tetapi setelahnya, ia melihat wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya.

"Apa—astaga! Kau Byun Baekhyun?!"

.

.

LET ME KNOW YOU

Chapter 4

By Real-ChanTObaeK

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rated : T

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ENJOY~

THANK YOU~~ *muahh*

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Kau... mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung yang terlihat bernama Yoora itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu imut. Entah mengapa wanita itu terlihat begitu gembira dan seperti tidak memiliki beban sedikit pun di mata Baekhyun. Yoora mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Eum.. maksudku ya. Chanyeol sering bercerita tentangmu. Dan, oh. Chanyeol berkata benar jika dirimu sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Aku bisa merasakannya" katanya dengan diakhiri tinjuan pelan ke lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah, dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas padanya. "Jangan pedulikan _noona_ ku, Baek. Sebaiknya kau masuk lebih dulu. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol seraya membuka pintu dan menyuruh keduanya masuk.

Setelah mereka masuk, ketiganya memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu yang tak begitu besar di rumah Chanyeol. Yoora begitu bersemangat ketika dia bertanya pada Baekhyun bagaimana dirinya bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan dengan diiringi canda gurau Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk menceritakan bagian dimana dia sering memperhatikan Chanyeol sebelum mereka dekat. Dan juga perasaannya, itu sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak. Chanyeol juga ikut bercerita tentang Becky, dan ketika mereka pergi ke toko hewan. Segalanya tak terlewatkan. Tanpa sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah lebih dari satu jam berjalan sejak Baekhyun kembali masuk ke rumah Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun sadar ia harus pulang, sesegera mungkin.

"Ahh ya Baekki, kenapa kau kembali tadi?" tanya Yoora yang berada di samping Baekhyun. By the way, Yoora juga menyukai nama panggilan Baekhyun yang satu itu. Baekki.

"Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa dengan itu. Ponselku tertinggal di dalam kamar Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun seraya menepuk pelan kepalanya. Yoora terkekeh kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, tolong ambilkan ponsel Baekki~" katanya dengan seraya menyuruh Baekhyun tetap di tempatnya, membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengambil ponsel Baekhyun di kamarnya. Chanyeol mendengus, tetapi dia tetap berjalan kearah kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali dengan ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah berada di tangannya. "Baek, sepuluh panggilan dan dua puluh satu pesan. Semuanya dari _eomma_ mu" ucapnya seraya memberikan ponsel berwarna putih dengan case bergambar _polkadot_ itu kepada pemiliknya. "Itu berarti, aku harus pulang" terdengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. "Ya... kau harus pulang, Baekki. Atau kau ingin menginap? Kau bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol kalau kau mau" Baekhyun tahu Yoora hanya bercanda, dia menjawab _tidak_ dengan keras yang disambut tawa oleh Yoora. Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol terkekeh. " _Kajja_ , Baekki. Aku antar kau pulang" ucap Chanyeol seraya menuntun keluar Baekhyun dari rumahnya. Sebelum mereka benar – benar keluar, Yoora sempat berbicara, "Jangan melakukan hal aneh di jalan, ya~" sahut Yoora yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara tawa ringan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku sudah bilang jangan pedulikan dia, Baek" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya telah kembali merona dengan hebat.

' _Jadi benar_ _ **dia**_ _orangnya, ya...'_

:

:

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Well, mereka naik mobil milik Yoora. Awalnya mereka ingin berjalan kaki, tapi karena Yoora menawarkan jadi Chanyeol pikir naik mobil akan lebih aman, lagipula saat ini sudah malam. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun naik mobil Yoora. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak diberikan fasilitas apapun oleh orang tuanya, hanya sebatas memberikan uang setiap per bulannya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol jalan kaki seperti Baekhyun ke sekolah. Chanyeol memilih untuk mandiri dengan tidak ingin menambah beban orang tuanya yang telah sibuk bekerja. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang keluarga kecilnya, terutama kakaknya Yoora. Noona Chanyeol adalah seorang reporter di sebuah stasiun tv terkenal. Wanita muda itu juga bekerja sambilan sebagai pekerja cafe ketika ada waktu luang, ketika pekerjaan di kantornya sudah selesai. Dan kebetulan, hari ini Yoora menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal dan dia berbaik hati untuk mampir ke rumah adik satu – satunya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kikuk dan meminta maaf karena sudah salah paham ketika Chanyeol akhirnya selesai bercerita. Setelahnya Baekhyun yang bercerita mengenai sahabatnya Kyunsoo yang juga Chanyeol kenal, juga orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja. Namun, pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir walau mereka tak ingin. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sama – sama, Baekki" Ia berjalan bersama Baekhyun kearah pintu rumah lelaki mungil itu. "Kau yakin aku tak perlu bertemu dengan _eomma_ mu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. _Eomma_ ku pasti sudah tidur" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan selamat malam pada Baekhyun. "Bye~" lanjutnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

Setidaknya, hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Chanyeol seharian ini. Hatinya terasa—sulit dijelaskan. Pikirannya penuh dengan Chanyeol dan segala tentang lelaki itu. _'Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, yeol...'_ —batin Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk, yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, lampu ruang tamunya menyala dan terdengar suara wanita yang dikenalnya. Sang _eomma_. "Darimana saja Byun Baekhyun? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab telepon dan pesan dari _eomma_ " suara _eomma_ nya terdengar tidak ramah, dia benar – benar terlihat tidak senang. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Apa pedulimu? Itu bukan urusanmu" sahut Baekhyun dengan malas. Mendengar jawaban anak tunggalnya, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat semakin marah dengan kilatan emosi yang terpancar dari kedua mata indahnya. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, eoh? Aku _eomma_ mu, Baekhyun! Tentu saja itu juga urusanku!" bentaknya. Nyonya Byun mendekati putrannya dan mencoba meraih pundak Baekhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu menepisnya begitu saja. "Tidak usah sok peduli, nyonya. Urus saja pekerjaanmu! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Air mata telah menggenang di mata sipitnya. Setelah dia masuk, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar teriakkan _eomma_ nya yang membuatnya semakin sesak. "Apa – apaan kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus segera pulang setelah sekolah selesai. Awas saja aku tidak melihatmu besok sore, Baekhyun! Dengar itu!" teriak Nyonya Byun. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Maafkan _eomma_ , Baekhyun...—lirih _nya_.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi – jadinya. Meluapkan seluruh perasaan sesak di hatinya. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, juga kehidupan mereka. Begitu memuakkan. Orang tuanya memilih untuk sibuk pekerja daripada dirinya, anak tunggal mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka pulang, yang bahkan jarang sekali hal itu terjadi, mereka hanya akan terlibat dalam sebuah perselisihan yang tidak penting, selalu masalah yang sama. Dan berakhir sama pula, mereka hanya melukai hati mereka masing – masing. Baekhyun akan menangis pada akhirnya. Dan tanpa diketahui, begitu juga dengan _eomma_ nya. Hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik, semenjak orang tuanya gila bekerja karena ekonomi mereka yang merosot. Awalnya Baekhyun mencoba mengerti, tapi dia tak mampu lagi bertahan. Disaat kenaikan kelas tingkat tiga, Baekhyun bahkan mencoba kabur dari rumahnya jika saja saat itu Kyungoo tidak mencegahnya. Walau Baekhyun tahu, _eomma_ nya masih memberikan perhatian dan mencoba khawatirkan Baekhyun sebagai sosok anaknya. Tetapi Baekhyun muak, dia tidak butuh semua itu. Orang tuanya tidak akan pernah mengerti, dan mereka tidak akan pernah mencoba. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di dalam lubuk hatinya karena selalu bertingkah kurang ajar pada orang tuanya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali berpikir. Bukankah ini juga salah mereka? Bukankah ini sebab mereka juga ia menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan _appa_ nya sudah tidak peduli dengannya. Ketika mereka pulang, ia—appa Baekhyun hanya akan berdiam diri di kamarnya sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop_ nya. Mereka juga yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan melupakan Baekhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya, dia kesepian, membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua, dan hanya memiliki Kyungsoo yang satu – satunya mengerti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mereka bisa memahami dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan dirinya. Ya, seandainya mereka bisa. Dan percakapannya dengan _eomma_ membuat suasana hatinya berubah buruk. Ia kembali menarik kata – katanya. Hari ini buruk –sangat. Baekhyun benci dirinya, benci kehidupannya. "Hiks...hiks... aku merindukan kalian... hiks" lirihnya disela isakan tangisnya. Dan, itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun menangis sampai jatuh tertidur dan mimpi indah menjemputnya.

:

:

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan memprihatinkan berdiri di depan rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap— _full_ dengan seragam dan dasinya, tetapi penampilannyaa benar – benar tak karuan. Matanya berkantung dan berwarna hitam, rambutnya tak ditata dengan benar, seragam yang ia kenakan kusut tak karuan. Dan Kyungsoo jamin Baekhyun juga belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi kayu yang letaknya di teras rumah Kyungsoo. Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu menghela napasnya kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan jengkel. "Ku tebak, ini tentang keluargamu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali berbicara ketika ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan berbicara lebih banyak. "Jadi... kita akan membolos hari ini?" kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng dan Kyungsoo mengernyit, bingung. "Kenapa, Baek? Biasanya kau akan senang jika bisa membolos" tanya Kyungsoo, lagi.

Well, sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Orang tua Baekhyun pulang, mereka terlibat perselisihan tidak penting, dan Baekhyun akan menangis. Tetapi, biasanya tidak sampai separah ini. Kali ini Baekhyun benar – benar membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dengan kondisinya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Soo..." ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Chanyeol? Si pangeranmu itu? Okay. Tapi setidaknya kita masih punya sedikit waktu. Aku perlu memperbaiki penampilanmu" ujar Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mereka masih punya sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya, akhirnya mereka keluar dari kediaman Kyungsoo dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dari baik. Kyungsoo telah memperbaiki seragam dan rambut Baekhyun menjadi lebih tertata. Dia melapisi kantung mata Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam itu dengan sedikit bedak, dan itu berhasil. Warna hitam itu sudah tidak terlihat dan telah memudar. Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun untuk tersenyum. Walau terpaksa, tapi Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo sedikit membuat moodnya membaik.

Untung saja mereka selamat sampai sekolah tanpa harus mendapat hukuman karena terlambat. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan hikmat sampai akhirnya semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu menghembuskan napas lega mereka karena bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun makan siang di kantin sekolah mereka, yah Baekhyun akhirnya ingin makan walau tidak banyak. Tapi setidaknya dia baik – baik saja sekarang. Baekhyun sudah mau tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa pada lelucon dari Kyungsoo, yang tidak begitu lucu. Chanyeol adalah salah satu alasan mood nya benar – benar pulih pagi ini, sebabnya terlihat lelaki jangkung itu khawatir pada Baekhyun. Memang tidak seberapa, tapi itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah baik – baik saja. Yang Baekhyun lihat, selama pelajaran berlangsung Chanyeol terlihat gelisah dan tidak biasanya. Tetapi, lamunan Baekhyun tentang pangerannya terpaksa dihentikan saat seorang teman yang Baekhyun kenal, namanya Sehun. Iya, itu namanya, memberikan sebuah lembaran kertas dan satu buah kotak makan. Baekhyun yang mengernyit heran tetap mengambilnya, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di lembaran kertas berwarna _blue_ itu. Kurang lebih tulisannya begini : _—Makanlah, Baekki. Aku harap kau menyukai kue ini dariku. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit, karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu—Park Chanyeol_. Begitulah isinya, dan ketika Baekhyun membuka kotak makan berwarna _blue_ senada dengan selembar kertasnya, kotak makan itu berisi seperti yang dikatakan sang pengirim, kue stoberi, yang sangat disukainya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian memakan kue stoberi itu dengan semangat. Kyungsoo yang melihat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dia benar – benar bisa menyembukanmu, ya?" ucapnya seraya terkekeh lembut.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kelas mereka setelah menghabiskan kue stoberi pemberian Chanyeol dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan Song _saem_ ketika Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, kemudian Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas yang lagi – lagi berwarna _blue_ kepada siswa yang duduk dibelakangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun. Dengan masih menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil suratnya dan beralih membaca isinya. Surat itu berisi : [— _Baek, aku membawa Becky dan menaruhnya di taman belakang, karena setelah ini aku harus menjemput Yoora noona dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya di rumahku. Kau bisa menjaganya sampai aku kembali?_ —Chanyeol ] Baekhyun kembali membaca dan mencoba memahami nya dengan baik. Chanyeol membawa Becky kemari? Kemudian dia membalas dengan : [— _Maaf, Yeol. Aku ingin menjaga Becky, tapi setelah ini aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahu, hukuman dari eommaku. Dan omong – omong, kenapa kau jadi suka surat – menyurat?_ —Baekhyun ] Kemudian dia memberikan kepada teman di depannya dengan hati – hati, jangan sampai Song _saem_ menyadarinya yang bertingkah aneh hanya karena mendapat surat. Well, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu senang. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun menunggu, akhirnya ia mendapat balasannya dari Chanyeol yang menulis : [— _Kalau begitu jangan dipaksakan, Baek. Maaf karena kemarin membuatmu pulang begitu larut. Apa eommamu sangat marah? Dan omong – omong, aku menyukainya saja_ —Chanyeol ] itu yang Chanyeol tulis, kemudian Baekhyun begini : [— _Tak apa, Yeol. Itu sudah biasa bagiku. Baiklah, dan sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini, Yeol_ —Baekhyun ] segera setelahnya Baekhyun memberikan pada teman di depannya. Tetapi, setelahnya ia tak lagi mendapat balasan, sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti bahwa surat – menyurat ini harus dihentikan jika tidak ingin ketahuan Song _saem_. Baekhyun hanya dapat meiihat Chanyeol lagi – lagi menoleh dan tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

:

:

Baekhyun sudah berada di rumahnya sekarang, setelah bel pulang berbunyi Baekhyun kmbali menemui Chanyeol dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Becky, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan tidak masalah dan Becky akan baik – baik saja. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun khawatir dengan kucing mungil itu. Tapi, mengingat _eomma_ nya mengatakan bahwa ia hari ini dihukum, mau tak mau Baekhyun dengan setengah hati menuruti. Yah, walau Baekhyun tidak pernah berhubungan baik dengan orang tuanya, tapi ia tetap akan menuruti orang tuanya untuk segera pulang hari ini. Ia juga masih memiliki perasaan, kan? Bahkan tadi Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk pergi nonton, tapi dengan sedikit terpaksa Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak bisa karena alasan yang sama. Baekhyun baru selesai mandi sore setelah ia melihat televisi memberitakan bahwa hujan deras dan angin kencang akan melanda kota mereka, Baekhyun yang akan masuk ke kamarnya terhenti begitu saja. Rasa panik melanda hatinya begitu saja. Tiba – tiba Becky terpikirkan di kepalanya. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kucing yang menjadi kesayangannya itu. Sudah terdengar suara kilat dan petir di sekitar rumahnya, Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari segera menuju ke kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja berwarna putih bersih itu. Dengan terburu - buru ia menghubungi Chanyeol, setelah mencoba berkali – kali, hasilnya tetap nihil. Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi, ponselnya sibuk. _Apa Chanyeol terjebak macet, dan ponselnya mati? Dan dia belom menjemput Becky? Bagaimana ini?_ —batin Baekhyun dipenuhi segala pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol dan Becky, semua hal buruk. Astaga, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir yang tak sama sekali membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil _hoodie_ abu – abunya setelah memakai sepatu _kets_ nya, dia berlari keluar dari rumahnya, menembus deras hujan yang terasa menusuk tubuh, mengabaikan teriakan _eomma_ nya untuk tetap tinggal. Berlari, dan terus berlari, membiarkan hujan yang terasa seperti jarum menembus kulitnya yang halus. Baekhyun terengah – engah ketika dia berhenti tepat di taman belakang, beruntung sekolahnya belum terkunci.

Baekhyun mancari – cari keberadaan Becky, diantara semak – semak, di pojok taman, juga semua sisi dan sudut taman, tapi tidak ada. Becky tidak ada di manapun. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia merasa ingin menangis. Tetapi ia masih belum menyerah, dan memutuskan berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang belum juga berkurang. Melindungi dirinya yang bahkan sudah begitu basah kuyup, dia kedinginan, dan ia benci dingin. Bahunya bergetar dengan hebat menandakan dirinya yang menggigil akibat udara yang dingin. Baekhyun berdiri di sudut taman, yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah atap yang cukup untuk menghalangi tubuhnya dari tetesan air hujan. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri, tapi walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu mustahil, tubuhnya terlalu basah, dia tetap melakukannya. Berharap keajaiban datang, dan seseorang datang untuk menolongnya. Seakan harapannya terkabul, dia merasakan kehangatan merayapi tubuhnya ketika seseorang menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang begitu hangat. Begitu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tahu bahwa dia mengenalnya. Itu Chanyeol... dan dia bersama Becky. Raut wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi, ketika Chanyeol beralih mendekap Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati, untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada lelaki yang lebih mungil. Chanyeol tidak sebasah diri Baekhyun, baju seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya belum basah dan itu sangat membantu. Chanyeol masih setia memeluk Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, tapi kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada datar tapat di telinga Baekhyun. Suaranya membuat Baekhyun takut, apa... Chanyeol marah padanya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun? Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sakit" bisiknya, nadanya terdengar bahwa dia marah. "C- chanyeol, aku hanya khawatir pada Becky dan—" ucapannya tapi terpotong dengan bentakkan Chanyeol yang sudah melepaspankan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan beralih menatapnya. "Aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan dirimu, Baekhyun! Dan aku sudah bilang aku—Astaga, maaf Baekki. Aku membuatmu menangis, astaga maafkan aku" bentakkan nya terhenti karena tiba – tiba ia melihat Baekhyun menangis. Kemudian Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Bukankah Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa tangisan Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya? Chanyeol merasa brengsek saat ini, ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ya walaupun dia tahu, ia akan tetap harus mengingkarinya. Tangisan Baekhyun mereda ketika Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau membuatku khawatir, Baek. Kumohon berhentilah menangis, itu membuatku terluka" bisik Chanyeol lagi, seraya mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, dan itu berhasil. Dia sudah tidak menangis dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku memang bodoh" ucapnya. "Aku seharusnya lebih menggunakan otakku dan mengikuti katamu, dan—hhmpp" kalimatnya tertahan begitu Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan volume matanya membesar, ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, dan ikut membalas lumatan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan. "Eunggh..." Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol semakin menjadi – jadi melumat bibir atasnya kemudian bagian bawah. Chanyeol sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun meminta akses untuk masuk. Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati membukanya untuk Chanyeol, dan kemudian lelaki jangkung itu memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk ikut _bermain_. Baekhyun kembali melenguh dan sedikit mendesah. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasa Baekhyun membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk kembali bernapas. Chanyeol mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan memerah dengan lucu, kemudian dia mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku terlihat semakin brengsek" katanya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak, Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya merona. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol seraya memuntun Baekhyun kearah mobil Yoora. Hujan sudah mulai mereda dengan perlahan.

:

:

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membukakan pintu untuknya kemudian menghampiri _eomma_ Baekhyun yang terihat begitu khawatir menunggu anaknya untuk pulang. "Baekhyun, kau baik – baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan deras, eoh?" katanya dengan marah tapi juga khawatir. Sebelum Baekhyun ingin menjawab, Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Maaf, Nyonya Byun, ini adalah salahku. Kumohon jangan memarahinya" ucap Chanyeol seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan!—batinnya. _Eomma_ Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Siapa kau anak muda? Kau kekasih anakku yang tidak bertanggung jawab?" katanya dengan _sinis_. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menjawab _tidak_ dengan lantang, tapi lagi – lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh Chanyeol yang segera berbicara. "Iya, Nyonya Byun. Aku adalah kekasih anak anda. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun, nyonya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat anda khawatir lagi dan akan menjaga Baekhyun dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati" ucapnya dengan mantap seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat _eomma_ nya menyipitkan matanya dengan tetap menatap Chanyeol, tetapi tatapannya telah melembut. Kemudia wanita paruh baya itu menarik napasnya dengan panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti dan aku akan percaya padamu. Aku memberikan kalian waktu sebentar. Dan kau Baekhyun, setelah itu langsung masuk ke kamarmu" katanya kemudian masuk kedalam dengan santai. Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan mengernyit heran. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi pada eommaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menjawab dengan ringan. "Mungkin _eomma_ mu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Baekki. Percayalah" ucap Chanyeol. "Ahh ya, Baek. Noonaku mengajakmu ke rumah lagi. Dia merindukanmu. Apa kau mau?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun menjawab seraya mengangguk. "Aku mau, tentu saja. Katakan jika aku juga merindukannya" jawabnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Bawkhyun dengan asal. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya. " _Arraseo_... kalau begitu aku akan pulang" ucap Chanyeol. Tetapi karena dia melihat Baekhyun yang tidak menatapnya, Chanyeol memanggil lelaki mungil itu. "Baekhyun..." panggilnya seraya memegang dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk menciumnya. Tapi— "Ehem..." terdengar suara deheman dari _eomma_ Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berada diluar lagi. "Hanya sebentar, kan? Baekhyun, kembalilah ke kamarmu" katanya dan mengisyaratkan Baekyun untuk masuk. Well, ciuman mereka gagal. Dan membuat keduanya salah tingkah dan bersemu dengan lucu. Malu karena telah ketahuan ingin berciuman. Walaupun _eomma_ Baekhyun mengetahuinya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi ayolah... kalian tahu kebenarannya.

Baekyun berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol yang bejalan kembali ke mobilnya. Baekhyun terkekeh seraya melambai pada Chanyeol. "Sampai bertemu besok, Yeol" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum dengan manis. Chanyeol juga ikut melambai dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Ya, Baek. Selamat malam" ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Yoora dan menjalankan mobil itu.

:

:

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dia kembali berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Tepatnya, kali ini Yoora yang memintanya untuk datang. Karena Baekhyun tentu saja tidak keberatan untuk kembali kesini, selain rumah Chanyeol begitu nyaman, kedua orang itu juga menyenangkan. Jadi, dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan Chanyeol kemarin. Lagipula, benar jika memang ia juga merindukan Yoora dan ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun sempat berdebat kecil dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya dicueki oleh Baekhyun dan lebih memilih pulang bersama Chanyeol. Memang Baekhyun belum cerita pada Kyungsoo mengenai dirinya yang diminta untuk berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol lagi oleh Yoora. Tapi untung saja, setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya, Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya dan mau memaklumi. Dan dengan setengah hati Kyungsoo pulang sendiri hari ini. Karena menurutnya, selama Baekhyun senang, ia akan melakukan apa saja.

Mereka—Yoora, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—akhirnya memutuskan kembali berkumpul di kamar Chanyeol yang bernuansa putih itu sambil memakan kue stoberi buatan Yoora yang dibuatnya khusus untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Karena tentu saja, dia begitu bersemangat ketika mengetahui Baekhyun menyetujui ajakannya. Dan dengan senyuman manis, Yoora bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan membuat kue stoberi kesukaan Baekhyun. Omong – omong, kantornya libur hari ini. Hanya mungkin nanti sore ia harus bekerja di Cafe tempatnya sambilan. Mereka berbincang dengan disertai canda tawa, tak jarang Yoora menjahili kedua lelaki dihadapannya yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah dan kadang membuat lelaki yang lebih mungil bersemu kemerahan dikedua pipinya. Dan ketika itu terjadi,Yoora akan berteriak dengan antusias bahwa _mereka_ lucu dan begitu cocok. Well, itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Apalagi untuk Baekhyun. Hanya akan membuat wajahnya semakin memanas. Obrolan mereka berhenti sejenak ketika Yoora mangatakan ingin mengambilkan Baekhyun susu stoberi yang juga kesukaannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, Yoora tak kunjung kembali, dan _malah_ yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengar adalah teriakkan yang menggema dari sang kakak. Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya lebih dulu mendapati sang kakak memegang gelas yang telah kosong di tangan kirinya. Dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Chanyeol melihat kakaknya memegang Becky yang berlumuran susu yang tak lain adalah susu stoberi yang ingin kakaknya berikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun telah berada disampingnya dan kemudian berkata. "Apa yang terjadi, _noona_?" suaranya terdengar khawatir. Yoora meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu kemudian menggendong Becky dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf Chanyeol. Becky ketumpahan susu stoberi. Dan aku harus segera bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Jadi, kurasa kau yang harus mengurusnya" jelas Yoora kemudian memberikan Becky yang menggeliat tak nyaman dengan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil alih Becky dari Yoora kemudian menghela napasnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau bersiap saja kalau begitu" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang khawatir dengan Becky mengambil handuk kecil yang bersih di lemari kecil ruang tamu, _by the way_ Yoora yang memberi tahu dimana letaknya. Baekhyun memberikan handuknya pada Chanyeol dan segera Chanyeol menyelimuti Becky dengan handuk itu agar si kucing tidak kedinginan. "Aku harus memandikannya" ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Yoora keluar dari kamarnya—kamar tamu di rumah Chanyeol—sudah dengan keadaan rapi, ia sudah ganti pakaian dan menata rambutnya. Kemudian Yoora menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengelus surai lelaki itu. "Aku pergi, Baek" ucapnya, lalu berlalu pergi. "Chanyeol, aku ikut denganmu, ya~" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak, kemudian menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang menyabuni Becky yang terlihat tenang, tidak memberontak sama sekali. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol yang begitu telaten memandikan Becky, lelaki jangkung itu memastikan sabunnya tidak masuk ke dalam mata dan mulut si kucing, ia begitu melakukannya dengan hati – hati. Baekhyun kagum dengan Chanyeol, sungguh. "Kau hebat, Yeol. Pantas Becky menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Yoora memang ceroboh. Untung Becky baik – baik saja. Dan, tentu saja aku memang hebat" jelas Chanyeol, kemudian dia sedikit tertawa ringan. Chanyeol menggosok – gosok tubuh Becky dengan hati – hati kemudian Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. " _Jja_... sudah selesai~" ucapnya. Tetapi, sebelum Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan, membilas tubuh Becky. Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat, "Aku yang akan membilasnya. Aku ingin membantumu, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun kemudian dia mengambil Becky dari gendongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan perlahan membilas tubuh Becky dengan air hangat yang sudah Chanyeol sediakan, ia mencoba sabar dan hati – hati agar airnya tidak masuk mata dan telinga atau bahkan tak sengaja terminum Becky. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun begitu bersemangat tapi juga hati – hati, Baekhyun begitu lucu karena keseriusannya. Ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hampir membuat air itu mengenai mata Becky, Chanyeol kemudian dengan setengah berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di belakang Baekhyun, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Well, terlihat seperti Chanyeol memang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seketika. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk membilas Becky. "Begini caranya. Ini tidak akan membuat airnya masuk kedalam mata" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia paham maksud Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan semua bagian sudah terbilas, dan tubuh Becky sudah bersih dari sabun, Chanyeol membungkus tubuh Becky dengan handuk baru yang masih kering dan meletakkan Becky kembali ke lantai kamar mandi. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun heran, kenapa Chanyeol tidak membawa Becky masuk. Tetapi sebelum dia bertanya, Chanyeol telah mendekat kearahnya dan tiba – tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. "C- chanyeol, ada ap—" tindakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gugup, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. "Sshh... biarkan seperti ini dulu, Baek" jawab Chanyeol. Suaranya benar – benar tenang. Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak bergerak, juga tidak berkata apa – apa. Dua menit berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian dia memegang pundak Baekhyun yang masih setia untuk diam. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. Namun, setelah Baekhyun balas menatapnya, Chanyeol melepas pegangannya pada pundak Baekhyun kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, menggendong Becky bersamanya, dan berlalu keluar begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

' _Ada apa dengannya? Tatapan matanya... begitu... aneh'_ —batin Baekhyun.

:

:

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol setelahnya, tetapi dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang tamu dan ruangan Becky, kemudian Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol dan berharap lelaki jangkung itu ada disana. Tapi, tetap sama. chanyeol tidak ada disana. Pilihan satu – satunya adalah kamar tamu, tempat Yoora. Baekhyun sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan sedikit mengintip. Hasilnya tetap sama, Chanyeol tidak ada.

Tetapi Baekhyun melihat sebuah map berwarna hijau yang disana terdapat label cap sekolahnya. Map berwarna hijau yang sangat tak asing bagi Baekhyun. Dengan mantap Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan membuka map itu dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya bahwa dugaannya benar. Seketika air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa kembali hancur. Baekhyun menoleh saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Dia masih memegang map hijau itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Disana tertulis, _"Surat Pengajuan Perpindahan Atas Nama Siswa,_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _"_ dengan jelas.

:

:

:

 _Katakan bahwa semuanya tidak benar._

 _Kumohon..._

 _ **Park Chanyeol.**_

:

:

:

 **~TBC~**

:

:

:

Author's Note : Huft~ akhirnya selesai... tadinya aku berencana mengetik bagian akhirnya kemarin. Tapi, tidak jadi karena aku harus pergi. Jadi baru bisa dikerjakan sekarang. Apdet nya melenceng sekali dari yang direncanakan dan diharapkan. Chap ini panjang sekali. Semoga memuaskan dan kalian menyukainya!

 **Special Thanks**. Bagi yang sudah me _review_ , _fav_ , and _follow_ sejak dari prolog. Maaf sekali lagi karena aku tidak bisa membalas dan menyebutkan nama kali satu – persatu. *pelukcium* Muahh~

Terima kasih sekali lagi... jangan bosan - bosan untuk memberi tanggapan kalian di kotak review untuk ff ini ya~~ jadi aku juga tidak akan bosan juga untuk melanjutkan ff ini... hehe *peace*

:

 _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol, ya?_

 _Kenapa Yoora bisa mengenal Baekhyun?_

:

Kalo penasaran, tinggalkan review kalian setelah membaca yaaa... maaf kalo cerita nya absurd, oke?

Okeeelah kalau begitu, ditunggu kelanjutannya yah!

Bye, xoxo~!


End file.
